1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to liquid filters and more particularly to an improved type of in-line fluid filter device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of in-line fuel filters have been employed to purify liquid fuels such as gasoline, diesel fuel, ethyl alcohol and the like. Such purification is necessary in order to remove rust, dirt, sand, scale and other solid contaminants occasionally present in fuels. Such contaminants could clog various engine components, including carburetor jets and other passages, resulting in loss of engine efficiency or downright interruption of engine performance.
Conventional in-line fuel filters have generally been difficult to install, inspect and remove and usually must be made in various sizes to fit fuel lines of various diameters. Most such filters are one-time-use devices; that is, they cannot be easily disassembled for cleaning and reuse. Many such filters are also bulky, with expensive components, yet are not very efficient in trapping metallic particles and the like. Such factors have increased the price of installation and use of in-line fuel filters. Many motorists do not utilize them on their vehicles, with consequent ultimate excessive engine wear.
There remains a need for an efficient, small, inexpensive, easily installable, inspectable, cleanable and reusable in-line fuel filter device capable of being employed with various types of fluid fuels in association with various types of motors. The device should be adaptable for installation in fuel lines of various diameters and should remove scale, dirt, sand and other wind-blown and entrained particles, as well as metallic particles, from the fuel with improved efficiency in order to fully protect engines and engine accessories from clogging and damage.